The Hub (Old World)
The hub (Formally known as The Portal Hub) was the fast transport mechanic used in the old world. The hub will see a revival in the new world after RPG Month, but when specifically it will start becoming a high traffic area is unknown. Concept The portal hub was designed by the Moderators after the removal of the /home and /spawn commands (which let users set a home base and teleport there at will, and teleport to the spawn point of the world at will respectively), and was based around the usage of the Stargate Bukkit plugin. This plugin allows users to use portals, constructed by Moderators, to travel far distances very quickly, facilitating their expansion to all corners of the world. To obtain a portal, a different set of circumstances must be met, depending on the classification of the portal location. Challenge This section of the Hub was reserved soley for the Build Challenges the community participated in. Minor Community This section of the Hub was reserved for minor communities, or builds, or pretty much anything else that a user wanted a portal for. The only criteria for obtaining a portal of this sort was the purchase price of 55 diamonds. This will be increased in the new hub, however. These portals were different from the others, as, in the interest of space, they were placed underground, and packed in tightly, whereas the other 3 types of portal had a larger area around each one, for decoration. Major Community A major community portal was one which not only had paid the 55 diamond fee for an underground portal, but had also met a set of special rules for it's type of portal. To get an above ground community portal, a build must: #Have ~10 or more active members #Look somewhat nice #Pay up to an additional 15 diamond fee. These rules were extremely subjective, and were always judged by at least 2 different Moderators before determining a final amount of how much more the buyer had to pay. Above ground community portals were granted a 15 x 15 plot of land in the Hub section set aside for communities, and were given a generous height limit. What the community did inside that area was up to them, but it was advised that the area be representative of the community as a whole. Special This section was reserved for builds that were more than just normal builds. Builds here were builds that the Moderators saw as standing out, and going above and beyond to stun and impress. They were either very innovative, very well detailed, or just all around impressive. World Gate The World gate was originally constructed after the server was upgraded to Beta 1.8, to connect to a fresh, temporary world to gain easy access to strongholds, NPC villages, and other features from the new terrain generator. The temp world was eventually deleted, but the World Gate remains as the main conduit between the Minecraft AWESOME 2.0 map and the read-only Minecraft AWESOME 1.0 map. Hub Contents (List is incomplete until I get my map up.) Challenges *Old Rock *Frasia *Atlantis Build *Giant World *Future World *Dr. Seuss *Simpsons *Minecraft Halloween (2011) *Armada Minor Communities There's a lot... Major Communities *Derp Islands *Castle Town *Old Port Special Mod Builds The MellisBaker Wing Other User Builds Category:Minecraft Awesome Category:Video Games Awesome